Falling For You
by SparkyCasper
Summary: I hadn't realised I was falling for you until I was in love with you. Until you were all I could think about. And then, I just made a mess of everything. Royai


Falling For You  
Cold Welcoming

Ever since I was younger I decided I wanted to learn the art of alchemy. It bemused me and left me wondering how it worked. I wanted to learn about alchemy and become an alchemist. That had been my dream since I was young and when I turned 17 I decided it was time to follow that dream.

Madam Christmas, my aunt and foster mother, had helped me look into it when I expressed these wishes to her. She was very much a '_If you want to do s__ome, the__n do it' _type of woman, which I respected wholly and what had led to me becoming the apprentice of one Berthold Hawkeye, a man who was developing flame alchemy. It was an unusual form of alchemy and one which Hawkeye was developing into dangerous stages. I hoped that by becoming his apprentice I would be able to learn the secrets to flame alchemy and use it to its full power to become a fantastic alchemist.

This was how I found myself standing in the darkened hallway of a large, old house on a rather dull winter's day. The air inside the house was cold and unwelcoming and I wondered what sort of life I would be living here and what sort of people I would be living with.

"This way," Master Hawkeye said as he returned from the kitchen, walking towards the staircase which was directly at the end of the corridor. I nodded, following behind him up the stairs, which all creaked dangerously under my weight. The upstairs wasn't well lit and it seemed as dusty and old and the lower floor. Hawkeye lead me towards the end of the corridor where a door was situated. "You can stay in here, there's a bed and a light but not much else. It should be fine though." I nodded at him, smiling gratefully. This was only the second time I'd meet the man and he was as distant as he was the first. He was almost as cold as this house.

"Should I unpack my things?" I asked as he began to walk away from me. He turned back to me, his face hard to read.

"Yes, I am returning to my study for the evening. Settle in here tonight and tomorrow we will begin. Riza will make you dinner." And with that he left. I blinked, confused by his bluntness. He hadn't exactly made me feel welcome and I had no idea who Riza was. His maid? I sighed in exasperation, turning to my new 'room' to get settle in. I had no idea what sort of life I was in for living here, but guessed it would be worth it if I could understand the use of flame alchemy. No one ever said it was an easy road, becoming an alchemist.

Hawkeye was right when he'd said there wasn't much else in the room but a bed and a light. The only other piece of furniture was a small bedside table and nothing else. I placed my small case on the bed and sat down next to it. The bed was hard and uncomfortable. I dreaded to think how I'd sleep on this uncomfortable surface.

I stood again, fidgeting, and walked around the room. Every floor board creaked loudly when walked on. It was loud and annoying. The room was small and only had one small window, which I walked over to. Looking through to see what view I had. My room looked over the back garden of the house. It was a large garden, currently covered in snow, with many trees inhabiting it. I blinked when I noticed a girl in the garden, currently making a snowman out of the snow, with a small fluffy brown dog running around her feet. Frowning I leaning closer to the window to peer down at her. She could only have been 14 at most, with long blonde hair flowing down her face. She was wearing a big winters coat and her cheeks were red due the cold. A small smile graced her face and I couldn't help but smile slightly myself. She looked happy and content. She was cute.

-x-x-x-x-

Later, after I unpacked the few items I brought with me, I wandered around the house, exploring. There were 5 rooms up stairs, three bedrooms, a bathroom and Hawkeye's study which I didn't actually go in but could hear him writing in from the other side. I also didn't go in the other two bedrooms as both doors were locked, but I presumed they were Riza and my new master's bedrooms.

Downstairs there was a living room which had some dusty old sofas in it, a kitchen which was the only area of the house that looked new, shiny almost, and a library with many books in it.

It was in the library when I was first introduced to Riza. I was casually looking through some of the old books when I heard a small cough behind me. I stopped and turned around to see the young blonde girl standing with arms folded across her chest and a glare on her face.

"Who are you and who told you you could come in here?" She asked her voice stern without losing its innocence of her age. I blinked, completely taken aback by the cold attitude I was receiving from my junior.

"Erm, hi?" I muttered, walking cautiously over to her and extending my hand. "I'm Roy Mustang, Master Hawkeyes apprentice." Her eyes narrowed and she looked down at my hand before raising her gaze back to my face.

"You shouldn't be snooping in other people's things, Mr Mustang. These books belong to me and I wish you would ask for my permission before touching them." She turned on her heel and walked very heavily out of the room. I blinked several times, confused as to what had actually just happened, with my hand still stretchered out like an idiot.

I replaced my hand to my side, regaining my senses and quickly followed the girl out of the room, into the kitchen where I could hear her moving pans.

"Erm," I muttered awkwardly as I stood dumbfounded in the doorway. I didn't really know what to do now. I certainly wouldn't look around her things if she didn't wish me to, but I was in a new place and felt rather foreign.

She looked up from the pots she was laying out, her expression emotionless. The smile I'd seen her wear in the snow gone and a scowl stuck in its place.

"I'm Riza," she finally said after a moment of silence. "Your Master's daughter. I take care of meals so please don't feel the need to cook anything for yourself. I am starting dinner now so I will call you when it's done Mr Mustang." I nodded in acknowledgement, standing still in the door way. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" I asked, suddenly realizing what she was waiting for. She nodded in response. "Right, well I guess I'll be in my room." Riza nodded again and I quickly turned and wandered back up the stairs to my unwelcoming bedroom. It was cold in my room, just like the house and the home owner and even his daughter. I sighed to myself. This clearly wasn't going to be what I was expecting at all. I knew that while living in this house the only warmth I would find would be when I learnt flame alchemy and who knew how long that would be. I just hoped it was worth it.

-x-x-x-x-

_Authors Note: Just a short, introduction like chapter. I'm actually in love with this couple and this story will follow their relationship the way I imagine it could have happened. Some events might be slightly AU and not be exactly correct but I will stick to the basic plot of the manga and the true events as much as possible. _

_Rated T for language and sexual reference. _

_I own nothing, much to my displeasure. _


End file.
